


Sting of Truth

by ShuraV



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed RPF
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Eagle Vision (Assassin's Creed), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Violence, Wolf Sense, alternative universe, and it is still unfinished plot-wise, i am planning this story since 2014, i don't know since i am rewatching every ac to get this as accurate as possible, i try to tag everyone who even gets mentioned, i will add others later, please be patient, probably arno, this will be a mess, with a lot of new characters, you will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuraV/pseuds/ShuraV
Summary: What happens if a dangerous and damaged artifact, a Piece of Eden gets to a socially awkward, disowned Russian teenager who lives in Poland?Sasha Volkov is 14 years old multilingual templar child with a really strange family. She is also known for being a hidden descendant of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad... Or is she?The Piece of Eden she has changed the past, and no one knows the truth anymore. Is she really that important in history or did she just create an alternative reality to make her unimportant existence into something more?Is it the truth? Or is it an illusion? A dream about sweet lies? If you change the past, will it also overwrite the facts? Can you say that you are what you believe? Or is it against the laws?You have to decide, since truth is relative based on your own beliefs.





	Sting of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story idea since I got into the Assassin's Creed fandom but I was like... is it good enough? But now I realized that if it's that bad then people might as well tell me so and I will delete it. Fiction is freedom. Hope you will enjoy reading!

You know, reality is nonsense…

All you sense, all you feel makes up your world, your own reality. And your beliefs close off anything that might throw you off-balance.

Probably you’ve heard about a guy, named Desmond… Or Subject 17, in that matter.

And you were also informed about his actions and his sacrifice for a world that he didn’t want to live in. For a side that he left years ago. Just so that he can prevent the end of the world, even if it is for only a short time.

 _But this is only your reality_.

The things you know don’t even compare to what I know.

Because you forget about a sidekick who never was mentioned.

Someone, who was born into the templar order.

Not even close to assassins.

But an enemy.

However, my parents caused all my hatred towards this side. My rapid change wasn't out of conviction, but rage. I wanted to prove them wrong, to... to prove that I am better than _her_.

Oh, Clarissa.

But in the end, I was glad I chose this path. I became more self aware, I learned to be less arrogant, and always do what's right.

Or at least try to do so.

I became a master assassin just so I can help other people. I wasn't afraid of tearing myself apart, because I was reckless and young. And this made everything much harder later on.

But I am getting ahead of myself.

All you have to know for now is that along the way, I changed things. I changed the world… I changed history.

 _Who are you_ , you might ask…

My name is Sasha Volkov, and I will reveal the truth that I know.

This is my alternative reality, or the world as I know it.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy... This first chapter is more like a text from an unknown person. This is the only part in this format. I hope it is not too disturbing.


End file.
